


Bonds

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Biting, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Roughness, Scent Marking, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Stiles accepted the bite when Peter offered it to him. The finale of season one was resolved in some other way because Peter is alive and still the Alpha.</p>
<p>Not so much a threesome; more Peter welcoming Stiles to the pack in his own twisted way whilst Derek is in the room. Waiting. Because Peter promised him Stiles if he rejoined his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/gifts).



 Stiles gets home late, so late that his father has already left for the night shift. He walks upstairs and can smell something is off, he can smell something familiar and it takes him a second to place it. He opens his door and isn't surprised to see Derek sitting on his bed. Derek smirks and looks slightly disappointed, confirming Stiles' theory that he enjoyed the element of surprise.

“I guess you're getting the hang of your senses,” Derek says. “Much quicker than Scott did, anyway.”

It was a week since Peter had offered him the bite. Stiles had been about to pull away but then his curiosity had overtaken him. Stiles doesn't regret his decision, at all. The only downside to the whole werewolf thing was the danger from the mysterious Alpha and the Argents and they'd sorted that. The list of upsides was huge. He feels like he's finally woken up, everything is clearer, better, just _more._

Sure, now he owes Peter some kind of gratitude but that doesn't seem to be too bad so far. In fact, he hasn't really seen either of the Hales since the bite, until now and nothing beat the fact that Derek couldn't scare him any more.

Stiles didn't have to worry about him jumping out on him or -

“Holy shit!”

Okay so he'd smelt Derek, he hadn't been surprised to see him but he'd completely missed Peter lurking in the shadows.

“So you're not doing as well as -” Derek begins but Peter cuts him off.

“Derek, hush.”

Stiles is shocked, really shocked, when Derek stops talking. He feels like something is different, something has shifted between the Hales but he isn't sure if it's just something he never noticed without the werewolf senses.

Scott had tried to explain pack dynamics to him months ago but he hadn't understood, Scott had rolled his eyes, told him it was a wolf thing. Stiles suddenly realises that Peter Hale is in his bedroom and that he should be scared, why isn't he scared? He can feel the tension and power in the room but he likes it, it feels like home. Now that he's part of it all, no longer left behind and out of the loop, he likes the strange supernatural whirlwind. Peter scares him but it feels right. He's his Alpha. He should have power over him. He can feel his own heart thumping in his chest, a steady rhythm, alpha alpha alpha.

It's all Stiles thinks for a few moments until he shakes his mind free. Apparently the Alpha bond is stronger than he'd thought. He looks at Derek, who is Derek's Alpha? Does Derek have an Alpha? Peter seems to be act like his Alpha but maybe that's just a family thing.

It's strange... Derek feels like pack, safe, like Stiles should be with him. Not like Scott feels, though, it's different from that. Stiles wishes his brain would slow down. He thought he'd finally gotten to grips with the new senses and the new relationships but this... this is different. Pack dynamics, they're driving him crazy and he wonders sometimes how Scott ever managed to get his head around everything, but that's just Scott. Scott has Allison, nothing else is on his radar.

“I've wanted you for a long time Stiles,” Peter says and Stiles just stares at him.

Subtlety isn't one of Peter's traits.

“You're the perfect addition to my pack,” he says and Stiles realises what he means.

He feels his face flush as he feels ashamed for assuming more.

“You're perfect for me, for Scott, for Derek. The pack.”

Stiles frowns and looks at Derek.

“Yes, Stiles, Derek is pack now, too.”

“But.... really? Why?” Stiles asks without thinking.

He just doesn't know how Derek is able to forgive Peter for everything and trust him against but he obviously had.

“We came to an... arrangement,” Peter says.

Derek is looking at him with such admiration and Stiles thinks that might be the most emotion he's seen on Derek's face, but then he turns around and looks right at him. His eyes are full of hunger, the likes of which Stiles has never seen before. Derek's looking at him the way Stiles had been looking at him since they first met.

Peter steps towards Stiles, right in front of Derek, blocking him from view. His fingers brush against Stiles' face as he begins to speak and Stiles knows he should want to run but he doesn't. Alpha. Peter is his Alpha. This is how it should be. He's safe.

“You see, Stiles, werewolves have bonds that humans traditionally don't and others that they never could,” Peter says.

Stiles frowns, is he talking about the pack?

“I'm sure you've felt connected to your pack, like your own family, but... stronger,” he says and yes, that's exactly how it is and suddenly Stiles doesn't feel so ridiculous. He lets Peter's words wash over him and his hands guide him over to the bed.

Peter must signal something but Stiles misses it. He only sees Derek move over, right to the edge of the bed to let the two of them sit down. Stiles is between them on the bed and it's strange and he knows that before the bite he would have wanted to get the fuck out of there but now he just wants to curl up with them and touch them and have sexy pack times and... what the hell is wrong with him?

“See Stiles, packs are bonded tightly and their behaviour might seem odd to most humans. I'm sure Scott has explained all of this to you, though,” Peter says. “What he might not have explained are the other... bonds and ties a werewolves can have. But we'll get to that later.”

Peter smiles, all teeth and no warmth; Stiles doesn't know what to expect next. He can feel Derek's eyes burning into him as Peter runs a hand down his arm. Stiles thinks barely anything of it until his fingertips are dancing over his scar. Stiles tenses up, sensations fizzing under his skin, tingling through his body and settling in his stomach. Peter smiles knowingly and Stiles looks down to watch his fingers trace the shape of the bite, the only mark that hasn't fully healed since he received it.

Peter's movements are slow, lightly, as if he needs to remind Stiles that the two of them are forever linked. Stiles growls, he can't help it and Stiles can feel their connection, can feel it thrumming under his sin. He thinks for a second that he can hear it somehow, but then he realises that he's hearing their hearts beating together, perfectly in synch. Okay, that's a little creepy.

He likes it. He wonders if his heart always mimics his Alpha's or if it's just happening now. Peter presses down just a little and yes, Stiles is getting hard. That's okay, because the Hales are hot, it's no big deal. He wonders if they can tell, but of course they can. Peter confirms that for him by sliding his other hand up his thigh, over his crotch.

Stiles jumps. He wasn't expecting that. Peter squeezes gently and Stiles gasps. Derek growls, loud and low.

“Have a little patience,” Peter says to Derek, to Derek Hale and Stiles decides that he's dreaming.

He's having a really weird, kinky werewolf dream and he doesn't want to wake up. Peter strokes along his scar again, pressing down harder and Stiles' hips jerk.

“So you feel it,” Peter says. “Our connection.”

“I – I don't understand...” Stiles says and he doesn't.

He knew he'd be linked to Peter in some way but since when did an Alpha touching the bite do this to someone?

“See, Derek wants you,” Peter says and Stiles feels like an object. Why doesn't he hate that? “The thing is, he has to wait. He knows the Alpha comes first.”

Stiles doesn't know if that's supposed to be some sort of innuendo but he's reminded of a nature documentary he'd seen about lions waiting their turn to feed in a hierarchy... the two of them were acting like he was some fresh kill.

“Why me?” Stiles asks. “I mean... why didn't you do this with Scott?”

“Scott... I didn't choose him. Scott was necessary. I did _enough_ for us to bond.” Peter says and Scott doesn't want to know what 'enough' entails.

He just wants to be close to his Alpha and to finally touch Derek and be in some kind of Hale sandwich. He turns to look at Derek and feels a pull, different from the one he feels for Peter. He fights to understand as Peter squeezes his cock again, and Stiles groans. He wants it, he's confused but it feels good, better than good, like a switch has finally been turned on inside of him. Peter pushes him down on the bed and Derek stays sitting, just watching. Stiles wants to say something, but then Peter's lips are on his wrist, teeth running over his scar and his whole body tingles, hips twitching uncontrollably. If Stiles had known becoming a werewolf equated to signing up to some sex club, he wouldn't have hesitated.

Wow, no, that makes him sound awful.

Peter pulls at his t shirt, motioning to Derek for him to help. Derek moves immediately, helping Peter to undress him, but Stiles notices that he works hard to avoid touching his skin. He doesn't understand why, maybe it's something to do with scent, maybe Peter wants him to smell just like him. The idea of that sends thrills through Stiles' body.

It takes no time at all for the two of them get him naked. Peter touches him all over and Stiles just looks at the ceiling; Derek is staring, he can feel it. He never knew he could feel this embarrassed and turned on all at once. He's sure that before the bite, he would have come by now. He still wasn't going to last long, but maybe Peter would get his hand on his cock first. He groans when he does, bucking up into his hand. Peter has his face against his neck and he's... sniffing him. Stiles must smell like him, he wants to smell like Derek, too. He wants them both all over him. Peter strokes him faster, making him groan and twist under him.

He hears himself whine, a broken sound and he didn't realise he was that far gone... but then he realises that it wasn't him. It was Derek. Derek is looking at him like he's a toy, a toy he wants his turn with. A toy he wont be giving back.

Stiles thrashes under Peter, his world flashing white as he bites down again, teeth sinking into his wrist and reopening the wound. It throbs, really throbs and Stiles guesses this must be what healing feels like to werewolves, it's intense and Stiles bucks up into his hand. Peter's tongue is licking the wound as it closes and then he's kissing the healed skin and Stiles comes.

He comes hard, his legs shaking, arm trembling in Peter's grip. He feels a shifting on his bed and he looks up. Derek is... licking Peter's hand. Stiles bites his lip as he watches Derek lick Peter's hand clean before he moves towards him.

“What...” Stiles breathes.

“Clean him up,” Peter says to Derek.

Stiles wants to laugh, it seems ridiculous and that is no way for family to behave but then Derek crawls towards him and laps at his stomach.

It's the first contact they've had, the first time Derek has touched his skin since Peter turned him. Stiles feels his world turn upside-down. It's like when Peter touched his bite but not, it's different. Its not as raw, barely tangible but he just needs him to keep touching him.

“I'll leave you two alone,” Peter says, smiling and running his fingers over Stiles' wrist once more.

Stiles glances down and notices that the scar is faded, not gone completely but it no longer looks like someone took a chunk out of him. Which they did. Peter's second bite must have triggered the healing process.

He watches as Peter slips out of his window, should he start using people's windows now? That does seem to be the thing to do.

Derek moves up his body, looking at him the way he had earlier. Stiles really doesn't know what to expect; the Derek he'd seen when Peter was in his room was not the Derek he knew. Now though, now he's Derek again. Stiles gets it, though, he gets it. Peter obviously has the same effect on him.

“Waiting almost killed me,” Derek growls and Stiles isn't sure he understands it but he doesn't think he's supposed to.

Derek starts nosing against his body, running his hands across his skin, exploring him much like Peter did. Occasionally he says something, something possessive and confusing but Stiles can't do anything but lay back and enjoy his touches. Mainly, they're feather light but occasionally he bites, nips at his skin and Stiles groans, his hands holding tight to his bedsheets, as if letting go would mean losing his grip on the world.

Derek pushes himself up onto his hands and just looks at Stiles for a second before kissing him. It hits Stiles, as Derek's tongue explores his mouth and his teeth pull at his lips, that in all of this, he hasn't gotten a single kiss.

It doesn't last long, Derek pulls away much too soon and Stiles can't help whining at the loss. There's definitely something going on in his head, he wants Derek more than he ever has, every time he touches him he feels something pull inside of him and... he's hard again. How is he hard again?

Stiles licks his lips, watching intently as Derek pulls his shirt off over his head. It isn't the first time he's seen him shirtless but he doesn't think he'll ever tire of it. He reaches up, runs his fingers down his chest and Derek visibly shudders. He must feel it too.

Stiles pushes himself up on his elbows, pulling Derek down for another kiss. It's sloppy and full of teeth and Derek's snarling and Stiles can't get enough.

Derek's erection presses against him and the sheer idea of that makes Stiles' head spin. He's hard, really hard, the rough denim moving against his skin as Derek moves. Stiles wants to flip the tables, to press Derek down into the mattress, yank his jeans off and suck his cock, but he doesn't.

He doesn't because Derek is the one that calls the shots, pushes him up against walls... even though he could fight back now, he still doesn't. He doesn't want to.

Instead he runs his hand down Derek's back and round his waist, holding him close. Derek kisses him frantically before pulling away and pushing himself up. His jeans and underwear hit the floor a moment later and Stiles can't tear his eyes away from his body.

He really hopes Derek is going to fuck him, not that he wasn't happy with the Hale Handjob (oh god, what has happened to his mind? Is this a werewolf thing or has he lost it completely?) but he wants Derek inside of him.

He hadn't really thought about it before. Until now... sex with a guy, it had sort of been something he'd considered and, yeah, he'd been attracted to guys but he can't ever remember wanting someone to just fuck him senseless before. Then again, he'd never had a guy kneeling over him, naked, cock hard and flushed before.

Derek doesn't say anything, he just looks at Stiles, like he's sizing him up for something and Stiles fights to stay still. He feels like he used to when he'd forgotten to take his Adderall and everyone else just wanted him to sit still. Derek's hands travel down his body, running over his cock, as if he's never seen one before and Stiles can't help it.

“Please...” he breathes.

Derek's eyes snap back to his and he kisses him, hard, and Stiles can taste blood and he's not sure if it's his. He feels his teeth lengthen, can't help it, and Derek's claws sink into his hip just a little. Stiles winces and Derek pulls back, worry in his eyes, catching Stiles completely off guard.

“Hey, it's okay,” Stiles says, mainly because he doesn't want it to stop. It can't stop.

Derek swipes his fingers through the blood on Stiles' hip, over the already healed skin and nods, as if he's remembering that Stiles isn't as fragile now, that he doesn't have to hold back.

The next kiss, it borders on violent and Stiles can't help but moan into it as he realises just what he's been tasting in Derek's mouth.

When Derek pulls away again, Stiles just can't help himself. He may not need his Adderall any more but... he's still Stiles.

“So... those other bonds Peter was talking about, he was talking about us wasn't he?”

Derek's eyes widen and he frowns, as if not knowing how to explain something. He sort of nods and Stiles regrets asking because Derek shifts off of him. Stiles sits up a little, trying to think of a way to fix it, but he doesn't have to.

Derek reaches for the draw beside Stiles' bed and searches inside for a few seconds before pulling out a tube of lubricant.

“What, can you smell that or something?” Stiles asks.

Derek shakes his head.

“No, that's just where every teenage boy keeps it.”

Stiles blushes a little, as if he has any shame left.

“Er, so, are you fucking me?” he asks. “Is that what's happening here?”

“If you want,” Derek says. “You smell like you want it. If you don't, you could always fuck me.”

Stiles waits for Derek to laugh, because he was joking, right? Right? Derek didn't really just offer to let Stiles fuck him. But Derek just raises his eyebrows a fraction when Stiles doesn't say anything.

“Er, oh, uh, no it's cool, you fucking me is cool. Good even,” he babbles.

He's not going to forget that offer, though.

As soon as the words have left his mouth, Derek pushes him back down on the bed, hard enough to knock the wind out of him and just stares at him again, for a second and then the cap is off of the lube. Stiles wonders how he's never noticed how loud it is before, the crinkle of his sheets, the squeeze of the slippery liquid onto a palm, his own heartbeat. It's almost deafening as Derek's fingers slip down, trailing cold lube against his thigh before pressing into him.

Stiles winces and feels himself tighten around Derek's fingers... fingers, two, couldn't he have started nicely? Derek leans down, kisses him softly and then noses against his neck, pushing his head up to reveal his throat. Stiles doesn't know what he expects but he doesn't expect more kisses, light ones, trailing down his neck. He certainly doesn't expect to completely forget about what Derek is doing much lower as he focuses on the touches to his skin, the tiny bites that are barely bites at all.

When Derek slips a third finger in, Stiles forces himself to relax. He focuses on Derek's heartbeat, but that doesn't work. It's faster than it should be, much faster and Stiles can see a wild look in his eyes like he's only just managing not to rip him in two.

“I'm... I think that's enough,” Stiles says, impatiently.

Derek hurriedly pulls out, and spreads more lube onto his cock. Stiles is about to try to work out how to ask if he's clean but then he remembers, _werewolf_.

Derek's left hand slides up his body, holding him still, as if Stiles was having second thoughts or something as he moves into position. His fingers press into his skin, hard enough to bruise a human and Stiles is left wondering if he would have gotten out of this in one piece before the bite. He gasps as Derek pushes into him, nowhere near as slow as he would have liked. There's a burning to it, a sort of throb and Stiles can feel his heart beating everywhere as he fights his wolf back down. He likes it, why does he like that? There should be a warning on the bite, beware... may make you a little twisted because he just wants Derek to bite him and fuck him until he can't remember where he is.

Derek begins to move and Stiles digs his fingers into his bedsheets, trying to remember how to breath. His heart feels like it's about the burst out of his chest and he feels his claws lengthen, pushing through his mattress.

“Fuck...” he breathes before Derek leans down to kiss him.

There's something happening inside of him, he doesn't know where exactly, maybe everywhere. Sure, sex is supposed to be amazing, Stiles knows that but this is so much more than anything he's ever imagined. He feels like he's never going to want for anything again, like he just needs Derek to come in him and everything will be alright, world peace, end of world hunger, everything.

He's pretty glad werewolf powers don't include the ability to read minds because, wow, Derek would be laughing at him instead of working his way down his neck again, biting him and pulling him so close to the edge Stiles swears he's going to lose it.

He doesn't, though, he wants them to come together, so he holds back, fighting against every instinct in his body.

There's something else happening, something tangible this time and Stiles doesn't know what to say. He shifts his hips thinking it might be the position but no, no there's definitely something going on down there. It feels like Derek's growing, which is impossible, because damn, Derek's huge but there's a stretch that Stiles can't explain. Derek looks up at him, just as Stiles is about to question it and he realises that he hadn't expected it either.

When Derek's teeth sink into his shoulder and stay there, gripping him hard, Stiles almost loses it again but he manages to think of everything that's ever disgusted him and he reels it back, just. The stretch becomes slightly unbearable and he fights to stop himself from pulling away, only just managing to stay still but then...

Derek thrusts. Hard.

Whatever that is... it pushes against Stiles and he thinks he's going to be torn apart but then it slips in, pressing straight against his prostate and stars explode behind his eyes.

He's coming, again, a sound escaping him that sounds much too like a howl for his liking and Derek is rutting against him like his life depends on it.

It takes a second or two for his head to clear and eventually, Derek's teeth loosen their grip on him. Stiles really isn't sure what the protocol in this situation is. Sex Ed never tells you the important things. What are you supposed to do when you've both come and are reasonably awkward around each other?

He tries to shift away, back up towards the pillows but Derek growls, slightly threatening and then Stiles feels it. They're locked together. Suddenly it all makes sense.

“Is that... what? But I thought you were always telling me that you're a werewolf, not a wolf.” Stiles says. “You know, not actually a canine.”

Derek sighs against him but doesn't look up. He's breathing hard against Stiles' chest and suddenly he's mad at Scott. He could have warned him.

“I'm gonna kill Scott,” he breathes.

“What? Why?” Derek asks. “And do you have to bring him into this, now?”

“Well he could have warned me,” Stiles says.

“Maybe he didn't think you'd have to worry about it. I mean, how was he supposed to know that we were gonna...”

“No but I mean he knows I got bitten. He knows I'm... does this happen every time or just when you're with someone, because I'm pretty sure I would have noticed that happening the other night.”

Derek is silent for a while.

“It doesn't happen every time. Not even... I mean Scott might not even know about it,” Derek says. “If him and Allison aren't mates.”

Stiles' stomach does a little flip. Mates. Other bonds. Sure, the internet might not be too useful on the subject of werewolves and sex (not that he'd done that much searching at all) but there was one thing that kept coming up. Werewolves mated for life.

Suddenly everything clicked into place. The weird looks Derek always gave him, the way him touching his skin made him just lose it, the... knotting. Derek Hale had just... no, Stiles could barely even think it without smirking and this was not the time or the place to laugh.

“So, how long does it last?” Stiles asks.

“I don't know.” Derek replies. “I mean, I've never...”

“Oh.”

_Oh._


End file.
